Mello's true Love
by Hyiian
Summary: Mello has been through a lot with Matt, but will he realize who his true Love is? Contains MattXMello yaoi
1. The way we met

**A/N **Hi there, thanx for clicking on my story. I hope not to bore you, and I hope you enjoy this. Anyway Enjoy! Contains MattXMello yaoi.

Rated T for language

* * *

Mello, also known as Miheal Kheel was opening the door to his new room. Damn Roger for making him have to share a room instead of keeping 1 for himself. The blonde chocolate eating 5 year old was always the violent type and now had to share a room. He hated having to do this, actually he didn't even want to do this! But what choice did he really have? As he opened the door, he noticed a small room painted a dull gray. Inside it were 2 dressers, A bunk bed, and a picture of L on the wall. The door had 2 names on it: Miheal Kheel, and Mail Jeevas. He looked at the bunk bed and noticed a red-haired boy wearing goggles playing a Nintendo DS. This boy looked really odd. I mean who wears goggles, with a long sleeve striped shirt, and pants. The boy was wearing a vest jacket and brown tennis shoes.

"Hi there," the red-head gamer said, "you must be my new room mate. I'm Matt!" the spirited red haired boy said.

"Hey can I have the top bunk?" Mello asked.

"Sure I don't see anything wrong with that." Matt said as he moved his belongings down to the bottom bunk, "By the way, whats your name?"

"Oh I'm Mello." The blonde boy said as he moved his things to the top bunk.

"Wow, that's a cute name." Matt said slightly blushing.

"Huh?" Mello asked confused.

"I mean, you know-" Matt started.

"Whatever look here, I don't want any friends okay?" Mello said to the gamer.

"Okay then I might as well go to bed then." Matt said as he crawled under the covers.

"Yea me too." Mello said as he crawled under the covers too and turned the light's off.

"_I wonder what his past was like? he doesn't seem like he would want friends, I mean That's a cute name? What was I thinking? I hope to become his friend though. I know he can't be alone forever." _Matt thought to himself._ "Anyway, I might as well get some sleep." _Matt thought.

* * *

The next morning, Mello woke up to find the gamer missing. He got dressed to go and find him. _"Why do I even care what happened to him? And whats this guys problem? Anyway, I might as well go find him and torture him." _Mello thought to himself.

He walked outside and noticed a small crowd by the cherry blossom tree. Wasn't that tree the tree of Love? Maybe it was a couple of teenagers making out? No these were 6 and 7 year olds. What were they doing in the 5 year olds section? Mello walked over to see a glance of a 7 year old beating the crap out of Matt. "Why do you even wear these goggles?" one of the boys taunted. "Yea it's so stupid!" another boy said while punching Matt in the gut.

Mello noticed this and pushed his way past the older kids and he punched the 2 boys and said in a threatening voice: "I suggest you leave him alone, or you'll have to answer to me." "Oh yea, what's a little kid gonna do?" the boy said walking forward toward Mello. "You wanna get hurt don't you?" Mello asked. Then he noticed the other boys running after him with their fists out like they were all big and bad. "Okay, but I warned you." Mello said as he started fighting the older kids each one being thrown to the ground and then running away. "And if you EVER attack him again, You will get hurt worse than that." Mello said as he turned to help the red-head boy up.

"Why did you help me?" Matt asked pretty surprised.

"I couldn't let those jerks beat on my friend. That's my job and my job only." Mello explained.

"Friend?" Matt asked now really surprised.

"What? Did I say friend? No I meant um-" Mello stuttered.

"You said Friend." Matt said now smiling.

"Okay I said friend." Mello said, "But don't make such a big deal out of it-" Mello started.

"Yay! My 1st friend! I'm so excited!" Matt said as he jumped up and fell back down.

"Does it hurt?" Mello asked his new friend.

"A little," Matt answered.

"Come on, I'll help you." Mello said as he helped Matt up and they walked back to their room together.

* * *

The day continued with menacing glares from Mello to the 6 and 7 year olds, Matt teaching Mello how to play the Nintendo DS, and Mello sharing his chocolate with Matt. He knew this was going to be an awesome friendship.

"Hey Mello..." Matt said trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Yea?" Mello asked.

"Why is it that you said you didn't want any friends?" Matt asked.

"I guess because being an orphan and everything sorta made me lonely. I was so used to it, so I guess I thought I had a better chance of being the next L. I guess having a friend makes things brighter on one side anyway." Mello explained.

"Oh." Matt started, "Mello, I'm glad we became friends." The red-haired boy said as he smiled.

"Same here." Mello said smiling back.

* * *

The next night it was storming down rain. The sky was dark, Pitch-Black. The kids were told to stay in doors for the day, and since the storm was pretty bad, they had to stay in their rooms. A crack of thunder caused the whole place to shake, and they lost power. A flash of lightning scattered the sky, and lit up the whole room. Meanwhile, Mello and Matt were inside their room with Matt on the Nintendo DS, and Mello trying to eat chocolate. He dropped the chocolate as the flash of lightning and thunder crackled through the air.

"Mello, you okay?" Matt asked as he turned his game off," Mello, I asked if you were okay." Matt now putting the game down climbed up to see a cowering Mello in the corner of his bed with his arms wrapped around his legs. he had his face buried in his knees. Another crack of thunder crashed against the wall making the blonde scream and pulls the covers over himself.

"Mello?" Matt said trying to get the blonde's attention. "Mello, I'm coming up." He made his way up to the top bunk, and crawled over to Mello, "Mello, are you afraid of thunder?"

No reply came from the blonde. Just the sound of rain hitting against the window, and another loud crash of thunder. Of course this made the blonde jump. "Matt make it go away, please make it go away." He said to his friend almost crying.

"Mello," Matt started. He noticed the blankets shaking and figured that Mello wasn't afraid of thunder, he was petrified of it. He carefully crawled closer to Mello removing the blankets, and gently hugged the petrified blonde. "Mello, I'm always here for you. No matter what. Through rain or hail, through your good times, and your bad times, I'm always going to be by your side." The red-head explained.

"Matt..." Mello started.

"Huh?" the red-haired boy asked confused.

"Matt, is a cute name too." Mello said while he was being hugged by the gamer even tighter.

Matt smiled at this and then stopped when another crash of thunder made the blonde shudder.

"Come on" Matt started. "Can you fall asleep?"

"I don't know." Mello said.

"Well try to okay?' Matt said as he let go of the trembling blonde and was crawling towards the ladder.

"Um Matt," Mello started.

"Yea, " Matt said as he was just about to climb down the ladder.

"Can you stay with me up here tonight?" Mello said shyly.

"Sure." Matt said smiling.

He made his way back to the blonde's pillow and laid next to him. he hugged Mello tightly and Mello snuggled towards Matt.

_"He seems violent at times, but seeing this side of him, he's really not that bad a person. I'm really glad we are friends and I hope we stay really good friends. "Matt, is a cute name too." I'm glad. I'm happy. I'm happy to be right here right now." _Matt continued to think about that. He looked over to the blonde and noticed him sleeping peacefully, _"He sure is peaceful when he sleeps, and he looks pretty cute too." _Matt realized that he was blushing. The storm was still going on, but it wasn't too bad now. He liked how Mello trusted him like this. He looked at the time, it was about 1:15 am. He decided he needed some sleep, so he pulled Mello closer to him, and he dozed off.

* * *

Mello woke up with a startle remembering everything last night. He looked next to him, to see Matt clinging to him asleep. This got Mello to thinking a lot of things. _"Wow, he actually stayed with me the whole night. Even though how I treated him, he still stayed. I appreciate him for staying. I'm glad were friends Matt. No one's gonna mess with you okay? I promise that." _Mello noticed the red-head was clinging to his waist which apparently made the blonde actually blush. Finally Matt woke up and saw Mello blushing. He just smiled and clinging tighter to Mello, making Mello turn a light red. Matt enjoyed making the blonde blush. He thought it was cute. Mello realized that the storm ended and that Matt still didn't leave. _"But the storm's over, he's still clinging to my waist, why hasn't he? I don't understand. Matt do you really enjoy being my friend?"_ Mello continued to think this through. He noticed one eye open from Matt and the other closed. _"Wait does he know I'm spacing out? Uh-Oh I'm in for it now."_ He thought.

" You were spacing out." The gamer said to Mello.

"Maybe," Mello said slightly blushing.

"Was it about me?" Matt asked curiously.

"Maybe" Mello said starting to blush even redder.

"I hope it was something good." Matt said as he snuggled Mello by pulling him closer to him, and now grabbing his waist really tightly.

This drove Mello crazy, and he blushed redder than ever.

_"Aw, this is so much fun. Mello hasn't yelled at me yet, so maybe I'm on his good side."_ Matt continued to think.

"Now your the one spacing out." Mello said to Matt.

"Maybe" Matt said.

"Was it about me?" Mello asked.

"Possibly." Matt said teasing Mello.

"Was it good?" Mello asked.

"I don't know maybe" Matt said.

"Come on, lets go downstairs." Matt said, " We'll do your favorite thing."

"Bother the crap out of Near?" Mello asked.

"yep!" Matt replied.

* * *

**A/N **Hi again. Thanx for reading. Please review. I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. An unhappy Birthday

**A/N** Hi there again. Thanx for continuing on my story. Okay now I'm just gonna go ahead and let you read. Enjoy!

* * *

The friendship between the two boys stayed strong just like Matt predicted. Next week both of the boys turned 6, so they would keep their room, but go to different places. They now went no where without the other. Where ever Mello went, Matt followed. Even Mello did the same with Matt. No one could separate the two. Not Near, not L, and not even Roger.

"So Mello," Matt started saying to his blonde friend.

"Yea?" Mello asked.

"Are you excited about us turning 6 next week?" Matt asked as he opened his Nintendo DS and put in Mario 64.

"Yea, and the good thing is, I get to spend it with someone for once." Mello said opening a chocolate bar and biting into it fiercely.

"You've always spent it alone?" Matt asked.

"Yea, but maybe this one won't be so bad." Mello said.

_"Yep and I got you an awesome present." _Matt thought.

_"He's staring in space again. Oh well I got an awesome gift for him. Matt's gonna love this. Wow I'm spacing out too. Maybe he won't notice, no wait! He's staring right at me!" Okay Mello snap out of it. Oh Matt looks so cute with his goggles on." _Mello thought.

Mello, you were spacing out again. If you keep that up, you'll run into a pole." Matt said teasingly.

"Yea, but oh well, even if I do, you'd help me." Mello said.

"What makes you think I will?" Matt asked.

"Because you always do." Mello said.

"True." Matt said.

"Hey Mello," Matt started again.

"Yea?" Mello asked.

"Are you glad we're friends?" Matt asked.

"Yea and I like that way only." Mello said.

"Agreed." Matt said.

The day continued with the usual: Knocking down Near's dice tower, eating chocolate, playing Games, yep the usual.

"Hey Mello," Matt said trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Yea?" Mello asked looking down at Matt.

"Let's go for a walk." Matt insisted.

"Okay." Mello said getting down and following the red-head gamer.

"Why did you want to take a walk?" Mello asked.

" I guess to get some air." Matt said.

"Matt, I know there's another reason." Mello said getting annoyed.

"Mello, what if one of us gets adopted?" Matt asked with fear in his voice.

"We'd steal each other back." Mello said.

"Mello, I mean, what if we never saw each other again?" Matt asked with a trembling voice.

"Where's this all coming from?" Mello asked.

"Mello Roger came to me today and he told me I was getting adopted." Matt said now crying.

"What?!" Mello said in shock. "No one's gonna take you away from me. Your mine Got that?" Mello said.

"But Mello, he said he's gonna pick me up next week." Matt said trying to wipe the tears away, but it wasn't working.

"No he's not! Okay? No he's not!" Mello said getting upset, " We are going straight to Roger right now." Mello said.

"But Mello," Matt said.

"Come on Matt!" Mello said now dragging the red-head by by the arm into Roger's office.

"Roger! What is wrong with you?! You can't just give Matt away!" Mello yelled furiously.

"Mello, I'm sorry but you two have been too friendly lately. I'm gonna have to give Matt away because of this looks like to me more than friendship thing." Roger said.

"What?!" Mello yelled. "You pervert! Matt and I are just best friends."

"Then what about that storm night?" Roger asked.

"You spied on us?" Mello asked.

"Yes, I check in with all the children at night and I saw Matt holding your waist tightly, pulling you closer, and you were blushing." Roger explained.

"So you were blushing?" Matt asked while slightly blushing himself.

"Matt not helping," Mello said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Mello, but he has to go." Roger said.

"If he goes, then-then I go too!" Mello yelled.

"No Mello, and I suggest you two stay in different rooms till next week. Roger said calmly.

"Not gonna happen Roger!" Mello yelled at the elder man.

"Mello I'm not afraid to lock you in a different room." Roger said.

"Come on Matt!" Mello said as he pulled Matt by his sleeve and pulled him out of the room. Once they made it to their room, they shut the door and locked it.

"Mello, please don't leave me." Matt said.

"I'm not leaving you." Mello said to his friend.

"But Roger, and the others, and-Mello I-I'm scared!" Matt said now crying again.

"I know Matt, but I won't let you leave and why does Roger suspect were gay?" Mello asked confused.

"O-okay, And wasn't it that night?" Matt asked.

"Yea why were you holding me?" Mello asked.

"I was comforting you." Matt explained.

"I'm sorry Matt. this is all my fault." Mello said.

"How?" Matt asked.

"Because of my stupid fear!" Mello yelled.

"Mello don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without you there by me. Your my best friend." Matt said.

"Thanks Matt." Mello said as he sat down on Matt's bed by him.

"Wait." Matt started, "Doesn't Roger have a key to all the rooms here?" Matt asked.

"OH NO!" Mello yelled as he heard a key trying to unlock the door.

"Mello..." Matt whispered.

Mello was now hiding under their bed hoping that Roger wouldn't find him.

"Where's Mello?" Roger asked the sobbing Matt.

"Um..." Matt started.

"Matt where is he?" Roger asked once again.

"I don't know!" Matt answered.

"Matt don't lie to me!" Roger said as he raised his hand.

Mello saw this and he jumped out from under the bed and pushed Roger back.

"MELLO!" Roger yelled.

"Don't you ever touch him." Mello said slow but deathly voice.

"Your coming with me Mello!" Roger said as he grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"MATT!!" Mello yelled trying to pull back.

"MELLO DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Matt yelled back as he tried to run toward Mello, but was thrown back by another one of Roger's friends.

* * *

The next week came and Mello and Matt were not excited at all about today. Even if it was their birthday, the only thing that hurt them was the fact that they would be separated forever in about 2 hours. They weren't allowed to even see each other until after Matt was gone.

Mello sat in his room and sighed. Roger was always watching him through camera and had no escape because of the alarm that went off if Mello left the room.

In Matt's room, it was the same. He hated this. He wanted to see his friend again. Roger wanted them to be separated cause he doesn't believe in gay couples. _"But Mello, and I aren't gay, why would he? I know that night, but,"_ Matt continued to think to himself and he noticed that he was starting to cry again. _"Mello..."_ he could only think of Mello.

"Matt!" Roger called from downstairs. "It's time to meet your new father. Hurry up and come downstairs."

Even Mello heard this and he didn't care about the alarm, he ran out of his room downstairs to see Matt already down there. The man was a tall guy wearing a black suit and he was holding a suitcase. He had short black hair and looked friendly, but Mello knew that no one could be friendly and gentle with Matt. He held his hand out to pat Matt's head, and Mello jumped into action.

"No! Don't touch him!" were the words out of Mello's mouth. Mello jumped in front of Matt and glared at both Roger and the man.

"I'm so sorry. He wasn't suppose to be here." Roger tried explaining.

"It's okay, he's just protective of his friend." the man said. "Hey there. don't worry, I'll take good care of your little friend." the man whispered to Mello.

"No! Matt is my friend!' Mello said as a response.

"Aw Come on now, I'll bring him back." the man said.

"Your lying!" Mello yelled as he hugged Matt tightly.

"Mello let him go now!" Roger yelled at the violent blonde.

"No!" Mello yelled back, "I'm not going anywhere without Matt! he was my first friend, and I'm not gonna lose him now." Mello said bravely.

"Maybe I should take them both?" the man asked.

"No!" Roger yelled, "I want them separated!"

"Okay I'll take Matt." the man said.

"Okay!" Roger said now signing the papers.

L came in at this time to say his part.

"Roger" L said.

"Yes L?" Roger asked.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" L asked pointing to the wall.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Roger told the man.

After a few minutes of discussion with L, L walked out and left Roger to whisper something into the other man's ear.

"Okay then." the man said as he picked Matt's stuff up and headed toward the car.

"MATT!" Mello yelled, actually for once in his life, starting crying.

"Mello..." Matt said as he hugged his best friend and was held back by Roger so he didn't try anything else on Matt.

The man returned moments later ready for Matt.

"Mello," Matt said as he walked toward Mello one last time.

"Yea?" Mello said as he stop trying to escape from Roger's grip.

"Here." Matt said as took off his goggles and handed them to Mello.

"Matt I can't." Mello said now tearful.

"Please." Matt said.

"Okay" Mello said as he took the goggles and held them close.

Matt managed to give Mello one more hug with tears falling on Mello's cheek. Both boys were crying as Matt left silently with the man.

* * *

**A/N **Hi there I'll be updating in a few hours cause I love typing fanfics. Anyway, please review! Okay i am so sorry for the many typo's. But I just fixed them!! :3


	3. So we thought the same thing

**A/N **Hi there. Thanx for those of you who reviewed this story Anyway, here's chapter 3 of Mello's true Love.

* * *

Mello crying immensely now, Roger, L, no one could make him happy. He held onto Matt's goggles tightly. All he could think about was Matt and how he disappeared. How he's gone. How he left him. _"It's all my fault. It's ALL my fault!" _Mello screamed in his head. Roger now let him go, and Mello ran to his room and grabbed his belongings and went straight to what used to be Matt's room. He started to open the door. It was this room that brought back wonderful memories. _"Curse Roger for making me share a room, I never even wanted to do this."_ He remembered himself thinking that right before he met Matt. He continued to open the door, hoping to find a red-hair boy wearing goggles, and playing a Nintendo DS sitting on the top bunk. But when he walked into the room, he looked at the top bunk and saw nothing. He looked at the bottom bunk and still nothing. Mello climbed up to his bunk after settling in and crawled under the blankets and fell asleep with tears still on his face, still clutching the goggles tightly.

_"Matt, please come back. Please Matt. Please."_ Mello continued to think. And soon afterwards he fell asleep.

The next morning, Roger came in to get the blonde to come down for breakfast.

"Mello come on" Roger said.

No reply came from the lump of blankets. Not even a twitch or a movement.

"Mello come on already." Roger said.

Still no reply.

"Do I have to go get L?" Roger asked.

No reply came from Mello.

Roger left and L returned moments later.

"Hey Mello." L said trying to get the blonde's attention.

Nothing came from the blonde who underneath the blankets was trying not to cry again.

"Mello, come here." L said as he put his hand by Mello's blanket.

The blonde still didn't move.

"Mello, I know all this has happened to you and that your sad but here." L said handing the blankets a chocolate bar.

The chocolate bar remained still not touched. Mello ignored it.

L walked out of the room for a few minutes to talk with Roger.

"he's ignoring chocolate" L said surprised.

"He's not eating at all." Roger said.

"You see this is what happens when you separate him from his best friend." L explained.

"You know I do not support gay relationships." Roger said.

"So you don't like the fact that Light and I are going out?" L asked.

"No Lawliet, I don't like the fact that you two are." Roger said walking off.

_"I see a great future ahead for you Mello, you and Matt both."_ L thought as he walked away from the door.

* * *

Back at Matt's new home, he wasn't happy and all he did was stay in bed for that day refusing food. " Matt, come on you have to eat something." the man replied. "I'm sorry but this maybe a bad time, but my name is Kyou Hasawaki." The only thing going through Matt's head was: _"Why? Why? Why? Mello I miss you so much. I wanna come home Mello! I wanna come back home with you." _Matt sniffled and felt tears running down his face." "Matt come here." Kyou said.

Matt didn't bother to move

"Matt, you know about Roger's "**_Problems_**" and what he is like about those things." Kyou said.

"Aw come on... lets go somewhere." Kyou said as he neared his hands to pick Matt up.

Matt fully reflexed jumped up before Kyou could even touch him.

"Just like your friend huh?" Kyou asked.

Matt was already in the car ready to go to whatever place Kyou wanted to take him. He closed his eyes and pictured Mello. Kyou returned minutes later cranking the car up and driving away.

* * *

Mello decided to at least take a walk around the orphanage. He walked outside and noticed the tree of love. Another memory came back to where Mello announced to the older kids to back off his friend. He kept getting random flashbacks about the two and all what they've been through together. _"Look I don't want any friends here okay?; Um okay?; Hey back off my friend!; You said friend!; Don't get too excited about it!; I'm just glad that were friends!; Hi there I'm Matt; I'm Mello, not that it matters.; Wow Mello's a cute name; Matt, Matt is a cute name too; Mello are you glad were friends?; Yea!; What is with you Roger?!; You can't separate me from my best friend!; Don't you ever touch him!" _Those memories ran through his mind. He knelt by the tree of love and cried.

* * *

About an hours drive away, Kyou parked the car, and Matt looked out the window to see he was at the park. Kyou got out of the car and opened the door for Matt to get out. Matt surprisingly got out and ran toward a tree. He ran behind the tree and pulled out Kyou's cell phone. He dialed L's number which he surprisingly had in his phone book. The dial tone rang twice before an answer from L.

"Moshi-Moshi?" L asked.

"L I wanna come home." Matt said.

"I know... How are you Matt?"

"Scared." Matt said.

"You took Kyou's phone huh?" L asked.

"yea please tell me... How's Mello?" Matt asked with a trembling voice.

"He's refusing to eat, he hasn't even picked up any chocolate. Plus he's been clutching onto your goggles ever since you gave them to him." L explained.

"L please I wanna go home! I wanna see Mello again!" Matt said scared.

"I know, but don't worry." L said.

"You make it sound easy, but it's hard L. It's hard." Matt explained, "Where's Mello now?"

"He left for a walk outside about 15 minutes ago." L said.

"Oh L, will you please tell him I said I miss him and I wanna come home?" Matt asked.

"Yea" L said, "You better go now before you get in trouble okay?"

"Okay, bye L." Matt said.

"Bye Matt." L said as he hung the phone up.

Matt hung the phone up and curled into a ball sobbing.

Kyou finally found Matt crying. "We better go. Come on Matt. Oh and thanks for my phone." He said taking his phone back and walking back to the car with Matt following. Matt looked up to see the sky and he started thinking of memories himself:_"Mello are you afraid of thunder?; Mello no matter what happens I will always be here for you; through rain or hail, through good and bad times, no matter what; I'm always here; Wow Mello's a cute name; Matt, Matt is a cute name too; I'm glad were friends; What would happen if one of us got adopted?"_ All those memories got to him. He looked up at the sky and hoping to hear from Mello saying _"your spacing out again." _But there was no response. Just the sadness and loneliness of Matt's memories, and his broken heart.

* * *

Mello came back inside and went to his room. he opened the door and saw L.

"Mello, I got a call from someone today." L said.

Mello was silent.

"It was Matt." L said gently.

Mello looked up at this and listened.

"He said he was scared, that he wanted to come back home, that he misses you Mello."

Mello noticed more tears in his eyes and tried to hide them so L wouldn't see.

"Mello it's okay to cry." L said as he walked over to Mello and hugged him.

"I hate Roger for doing this." Mello said.

"I know I hate him too." L said as he patted Mello's hair.

"L will Matt be back?" Mello asked still sobbing.

"I promise he will be." L said as he got up to leave the room.

"Okay." Mello said as he crawled up to his bed and laid under the covers.

* * *

**A/N** Thanx for reading, i'll update hopefully in a few minutes. Please review.


	4. Reunited once again

**A/N **Hey there thanx for reading my fanfic, I don't know how many chapters there will be but I was dying to finally be able to put this fanfic up. So anyway enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Mello woke up still clutching the goggles. To him, the goggles were glued to his hands. He was thinking about what L said and hoping Matt was safe and that he wasn't being abused. Mello slowly peeked up from under the blankets and got out of bed. He got dressed and walked downstairs. Didn't bother about breakfast, just walked outside. _"matt, I hope your okay. I'm scared just thinking about the things that could happen to you. Matt, please don't ever lose hope. Stay strong."_ Went through Mello's mind.

L came in at that moment and bumped into the blonde boy.

"Hey there Mello." L said.

"Huh?" Mello said looking up.

"You'd be surprised at who wants to talk to you." L said holding out the phone to Mello.

"Thanks." Mello said to L as he signaled the **I'm hiding so Roger doesn't know look.**

L simply smiled and walked off.

Mello ran to his room and finally answered the phone...

"Hello?" Mello asked.

"Mello?" a voice called.

"Matt is that you?" Mello asked.

"No, I'm Light Yagami."

"Oh" the depressed Mello said.

"I just ant to tell you, whatever Roger says, don't listen to him okay? Follow your heart. Follow what you think is right." Light told the blonde.

"Yea thanks Light." Mello said even more depressed.

"Anytime." Light said.

"I'll let you talk to L now." Mello said.

"Thanks." Light said.

Mello brought the phone to Land after giving him the phone, walked off outside to the tree of love and sat down trying not to cry. But for Mello, it was hard.

* * *

"Come on Matt. Please eat something. I don't want you to get sick." Kyou said.

Matt just sat there and said nothing. _"I won't eat anything or be happy until I see Mello again." _Matt thought as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Come on Matt let's go somewhere." Kyou said.

Matt was half asleep when the got to the place he was heading to.

"Well Matt... were here."

Matt looked outside and noticed Wammy's was right there in front of him. "Huh?" Matt said wide-eyed.

* * *

Mello also heard a car heading up the driveway and he thought it was time to go back in. He was half-way at the door when he realized that a guy was unloading Matt's stuff. _"Mello your imagining things again." _Mello told himself. He looked in his hand and grasped he goggles even tighter. When he opened his eyes again, he found tears on the goggles. _"Matt..."_ He walked upstairs and still noticed the words on the door that said Miheal Kheel and Mail Jeevas. He ignored it by opening the door and climbing up to his bunk and laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. A knock on the door made him jump and he didn't even bother answering it. But when that person walked in, he laid his things down and looked up.

"Mello..." the boy whispered.

"Huh?" Mello noticed someone and he looked down to see a red-head gamer wearing a striped shirt, pants, tennis shoes, and a vest jacket. "Matt?" Mello said with wide eyes.

"Mello!" Matt said getting teary eyed.

"Matt!" Mello said starting to cry himself. It was the red-haired boy. His best friend. The one and only Matt. The only thing that was missing was Matt's goggles.

"Mello!" Matt yelled as he climbed up to the top bunk and attacking the blonde boy with hugs, "I'm so happy to see you." Matt said now sobbing.

"Here." Mello managed to say through his crying, "Your goggles. I haven't let them go since you gave them to me." Mello said.

"Thanks" Matt said taking the goggles and putting them on.

"I'm so happy to be here with you again." Mello said now totally sobbing.

"Me too mello. Me too." Matt said.

L then closed the door after seeing their reunion and walking back downstairs.

"hey Matt." Mello said.

"Yea?" matt asked.

"We should ignore everything Roger says." Mello told his friend.

"yea." Matt said.

* * *

That night Mello and Matt decided to stay in Mello's bed.

"What if Roger catches us?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry. We've got L on our side. Mello said.

"Thanks Mello." Matt said.

"No problem." Mello said.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry this was shorter than the others but next chapter they're teenagers and Roger's on their tail now. Anyway please review.


	5. More like petrified

**A/N **Hi there. Sorry for the short chapter last time, okay now like I said. This chapter includes them and the following ages: 14 and 15 So anyway enjoy!

* * *

Their friendship stayed together through lots of years and now it's been 8 years later. Yep that's right 14 tear old teenagers. Each year made Roger more nervous because of what L told him. But he tried to ignore it for now. they're only 14. What can they even do? was all that Roger could think of. Oh well, because now Mello was grown up a little more and so was Matt. They still walked around together, and even stayed in the same bed at times, but they were still closer than ever.

"Hey Matt." Mello said.

"Yea Mello." Matt asked.

"The sky seems pretty dark." Mello said. "yea lets go inside." Matt said heading to their room.

"Yea" Mello said following.

They made it to their room and Matt turned on his Nintendo DS and sat on his bed with Mello eating chocolate on the bed right above Matt. The rain started falling and lighting started flashing again which made the building lose power. This reminded Matt of that time when they were 5. He shut his game off not even starting it, and went to close the curtains. Just as he did, a crash of thunder made the building shake.

"Hey Mello." Matt called out.

No reply.

"Mello?" Matt asked confused.

He climbed up to the top bunk to see a trembling Mello under the blankets with a chocolate bar just sitting there.

_"Oh no... Mello!"_ Matt thought.

He crawled up to Mello and pulled the blanket down and began to stroke his golden hair. This caused Mello to look up at Matt with his crystal blue eyes.

"You okay?" Matt asked his best friend.

"I don't know." Mello said.

"You want me to stay with you up here tonight?" Matt asked.

"But that's what got us in trouble with Roger 8 years ago." Mello said.

"Screw Roger!" Matt said as he hugged his friend.

"Yea Matt... Please stay." Mello said.

"Okay." Matt said back to him.

Matt held onto Mello's waist and every now and then he'd cling to it tighter than be and pull Mello closer to him. _"Mello, I'm glad our friendship has lasted this long now. I don't ever want to experience the thing that happened 8 years ago. I don't want to face that again." _Matt thought to himself. And with that thought, he fell asleep wit Mello right next to him.

* * *

The next morning, Mello woke up to see the gamer clinging to his waist just like 9 years ago. _"Matt... I don't want to lose you like that again. you scared me when that guy adopted you. He better not have touched you. But now the only thing to worry about is Roger. Oh well we'll tick him off and we have L so- Matt."_ Mello continued to think. The door opened and L came in with breakfast for the two.

"Thanks L." Mello said.

"No problem" L said leaving the room.

"I saw that" Matt said sleepily.

"saw what?" Mello said.

"You spacing out." Matt said.

"Oh and you don't" Mello asked the gamer.

"Good point." Matt said while getting up and releasing Mello's waist.

"I'd thought you'd never let go." Mello said.

"Well I was comforting you." Matt said as he grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it.

"Yea. thanks again." Mello said.

"No problem." Matt said, "So Mello, are you still afraid of thunder?"

"Maybe a little." Mello said.

"Yea right. More like petrified." Matt said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny Matt." Mello said getting upset.

"Mr. Violent is back, I better be careful." Matt said.

"Matt this isn't funny anymore." Mello said as he bit fiercely into a biscuit.

"I'm sorry Mello." Matt said sounding sorry.

"I guess it's okay." Mello said as he pat Matt's head, "Matt 8 years ago when that guy took you, did he touch you at all?"

"No cause every time he tried to, I pulled away." Matt said.

"Thats my Matt." Mello said patting his gamers head.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Matt asked.

"If we put a collar and leash on you, you could pass as one." Mello said teasing Matt.

"Ha ha very funny Mello." Matt said.

* * *

That year passed and now they were finally 15. _"Oh god please help me with the whole L and Light thing and hope Mello and Matt don't wind up together. They are best friends right now and that's all it should be."_ Roger started thinking. The people at their party were: L, Light, Roger, and even Near. As Mello and Matt went back to their room, Mello knocked over Near's dice tower and continued on walking.

"So that's Mello and Matt huh?" Light asked.

"Yep, I believe they have a future together. I can tell." L said.

"Yea Ryuuzaki, your right." Light said.

Back in the room Mello was talking with Matt.

"hey Matt," Mello said.

"Yea Mello." Matt asked staring into the blonde's deep blue eyes.

"You remember 9 years ago when we were separated because of the adoption thing?" He asked.

"Yea that was our 6th birthday." Matt replied.

"I never got the chance to give you this." Mello said as he pulled out a brightly wrapped box with a red bow on it.

"Huh? For me?" Matt asked.

"Yea." Mello said.

"I have one for you too." Matt said as he pulled out a brightly colored box with a blue bow on it.

They exchanged gifts and Mello opened his to find a box of chocolates (which were surprisingly still good) in a best friends box. Matt opened his to find the new game he's always wanted: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.

"Thanks Matt." Mello said.

"your welcome and thanks mello"Matt said.

"No problem."

"Wow we turn officially 15 in 5...4...3...2...1... YAY!!" matt yelled with Mello laughing next to him. "Yay! Were 15!" mello yelled after his laughter died down, "roger must be really nervous now." Mello said.

"Yea I mean the guy thinks were gay." Matt said.

"I know. How stupid." Mello said laughing again.

Another crash of thunder rumbled the side and Mello screamed and jumped off Matt's bed and dashed under the bed.

"Mello, come on, let's go to bed." Matt said.

"Okay." Mello said trembling.

"So Mello, are you afraid of thunder?" Matt asked.

"More like petrified." Mello said as he drifted off to sleep with Matt holding his waist again.

* * *

**A/N **Okay when they turn 16, things start heating up, but this is where the rated T comes in so review this so far cause it gives me less stress so i can type chapter 6. Anyway thanx!


	6. A small fight

**A/N **Okay, I'm pretty depressed and super stressed now. I have to retype this entire chapter cause my computer is so freakin stupid and deleted it once already so yea I'm sorta pissed right now, but I'm writing this damn thing anyway for you guys so be happy lol. Anyway I've noticed that my chapters have been shorter than usual, so I'm writing this one to be longer. But it's still gonna be entertaining.

* * *

The next morning, Mello woke up remembering everything from last night. He looked down at the red-haired boy clinging to his waist. _"Just like old times, 9 years ago with the same thing. Roger got pissed at us, but we didn't care. It feels like it was just yesterday."_ Mello continued to think. He sat up in bed with the red-head still clinging to his waist waiting for Roger to burst through the door yelling at the two again. _"Roger should be knocking on the door in 3...2...1..._ A knock was on the door, but Mello ignored it waiting for the person to come in their self. Roger opened the door and looked to see no one on the bottom bunk. Then he looked up and the top and Mello waited for the yelling.

"Mello what did I say about You and Matt?" Roger started questioning.

"Not to be in the same bed at night." Mello said.

"And what are you doing now?" Roger said.

"Well I'm arguing with you, and Matt's clinging to my waist." Mello said it like it was natural for him.

"Mello I want him out of your bed Now!" Roger yelled.

The surprisingly woke Matt up.

"Huh?" Matt asked sleepily.

"Nothing Matt." Mello told the gamer.

"Matt get out of Mello's bed now!" Roger yelled.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"You know why Matt!" Roger said, "I'm not afraid to put Mello into a different room Matt!"

"Oh hell no your not!" Matt snapped now fully awake, "Are you trying to kill him?!"

"What are you talking about Matt?" Roger asked confused.

"Do you remember the last time Mello and I were separated?" Matt asked.

"That was 10 years ago." Roger protested.

"Yea bt think of all the things we've been through now." Matt started, "If you separate us now, Mello would starve himself and probably even kill himself that night."

"What the-" Roger started to say.

"Come on Matt! let's go!" Mello said as he pulled free from the clinging red-head.

"Mello don't you leave when I'm yelling at you!" Roger yelled.

"Come on Matt!" Mello said as he walked out the room and downstairs to breakfast with Matt following close behind. They sat by L, and Mello reached out for some chocolate cake.

"I heard Roger yelling at you guys today." L said.

"Yea." Mello said as he reached out for other chocolate things and piling it on top of his other chocolate.

"Yea all he thinks is that we are a couple of gay people who want our alone time at least 24 hours a day." Matt said, "We're just friends. Why can't he see that?" Matt said while reaching for a cupcake.

"I don't know, but if he ever tries hitting me with that cane, he'll wind up having a small accident on his way downstairs." Mello said in a deathly voice.

"Yea I can't stand him." L said, "but he's the only one we could hire for the job." L explained.

"Hey L," Matt started.

"Yea Matt," L asked.

"Can I talk to you alone after this?" Matt asked softly.

"Yea Matt." L said.

"Matt, what's wrong?' Mello asked.

"Huh? Nothing Mello." Matt replied.

"Then why do you want to talk to L so badly?" Mello questioned.

"It's just a question and I'm really confused about a lot of things Mello." Matt said softly.

Mello stood up, "If you need me, I'll be in our room." And with that said, he walked off.

* * *

Matt and L walked towards L's room, and L shut the door, "Okay what's on your mind?" L asked the gamer.

"Well..." Matt started.

The conversation lasted at least an hour.

"Thanks L." Matt said as he walked back to his room.

He opened the door and walked in to see a pissed off Mello. Matt knew any second now, Mello was gonna go off questioning him. Every year Mello got a little more violent. Who knows what he might do at age 16.

"Where were you?" Mello asked.

"With L." Matt said.

"Why?" Mello asked.

"I had a question. I have been very confused lately Mello." Matt said still in a soft voice.

"For an hour?! Who the hell has a question that can last a fuckin hour?" Mello said as he walked over to Matt, "No one I know." Mello finished by picking Matt up by the collar of his shirt lifting him into the air.

"Mello..." Matt said now starting to tremble.

Mello dropped Matt on his bed and turned around," I'm sorry Matt." Mello said.

"It's okay." matt said., "I deserved it anyway."

"So Matt, hows it feel to be 15?" Mello asked with now a change in voice.

"Pretty good, but I got a feeling that 16's gonna be even better." Matt said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N **Hi there okay maybe this one wasn't too long, but it's entertaining right? Anyway, I'm gonna work on chapter 7 tomorrow cause I'm tired after typing this damn thing twice now XD. Any way please review I beg u. It will calm my stress so I can type more in my story. Any way again bye for now.


	7. Mello listen to me!

**A/N **Hi there, wow I was in stress today about this because I still have to finish The third Kira, and start on another MelloXMatt. Anyway enjoy chapter 7 of Mello's true Love.

* * *

Mello walked around the room hopelessly waiting for Matt to come back from where ever he went, I mean Matt is, well Matt is Matt. _"This is when I need a cellphone. Maybe Matt and I might get 1 for Christmas or something._" Mello thought. He continued to circle the room until the door opened and Matt came in.

"Where have you been?" Mello asked.

"Sorry about that, Roger questioned me in the hall." Matt explained.

"Did he hit you with his cane?" Mello asked.

"Um no, and don't worry he didn't touch me either." Mat said, while pulling a game out of his Game Stop bag.

"That's where you were?" Mello asked looking at the bag.

"Yea, Kingdom hearts came out on Nintendo DS today." Matt explained once again.

"Well I was freaking out." Mello said.

"Why?"

"Because your my best friend and I won't let Roger separate us again." Mello said now with some anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Mello," Matt said putting the game down.

"You always say that, but do you mean it?" Mello said.

"Yea I really do." Matt said.

"Fine I forgive you this time, but next time your in for it." Mello warned.

_"Mello has gotten so violent. Every year it gets worse. I could get shot if I step out of line when were about 18 or 19." _Matt thought.

"Your staring into space again!" Mello said.

"Oh I'm so-" Matt started but then looked up to see Mello's crystal blue eyes looking back at him coldly, "My bad."

_"Somethings on Matt's mind. I don't know what it is, but he's becoming real clingy lately. God Matt, why won't you tell me what's wrong? Don't you trust me?"_ Mello kept thinking that as he pulled out a chocolate bar.

"And I get yelled at for staring into space." Matt said.

"Huh?" Mello asked now snapping out of his trance.

"Never mind." Matt said standing up.

_"Its only been 3 days after our 15th birthday, and every time I get lost or am late Mello yells at me. The 10 years have passed by where we first became friends now, so shouldn't Mello be a little happier to see me? Maybe he's afraid of what happened 10 years ago. I don't know, but I better snap out of it, before Mello notices me again." _

Matt continued to think that night, he was in his bottom bunk, and Mello was in the top bunk. When Roger came through the door and noticed them separated, he smiled and closed the door again. This continued all year. Even though they made up, they fought the next day. Finally, they had a fight on the day before their 16th birthday. This was supposed to be an exciting day, not a sad one with them being mad at each other.

* * *

The sun finally rose on their day, and Matt didn't jump up from excitement, or bother to wake Mello up, but he sat there as the sun peeked through the room lighting up the dull room. Matt was pretty surprised when he heard Mello climbing down the ladder. He tried to fake sleep, but Mello was smart. He walked over to Matt's bed and laid next to Matt until the gamer opened his eyes.

"Happy 16th birthday." Mello said as he stared directly into the emerald eyes of the gamer.

"Um Happy 16th Birthday Mello." Matt said.

L came in and looked at Matt and Mello

"Um, " L started.

"Yea?" Mello asked getting angry.

"Roger wants to see you two downstairs." L said as he left.

"Come on Matt." Mello said as he got off the bed and walked out the door with Matt following.

"Okay Roger what's up?" Mello said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Happy 16th Birthday you two." Roger said.

"Um thanks." Matt said.

"Well I know you two have been doing great lately with the bed situation, so here." Roger said handing the two separate boxes with shimmery wrappers and huge bows on top of them.

The both opened the boxes and gasped. Cause there in that box, they pulled out 2 cellphones. One for each of them.

"Oh Roger thank you so much!" The two boys said.

'Your welcome." Roger said.

After about 30 minutes of setting the phones, they were finally ready to give each other gifts.

"Hey Mello," Matt started.

L looked up cause this was his plan. This was what took him 1 hour to talk about.

"Hold on Matt." Mello said.

"Mello this is pretty important." Matt said.

"Hey Matt did you know we have speed dial, your 1st on my speed dial." Mello said still not listening to Matt.

"Mello listen to me!" Matt snapped.

"Did you just yell at me?" Mello said in a deathly voice.

"I'm sorry Mello all I want is for to listen to me! Now listen to me! This is pretty important!" Matt yelled not knowing what was ahead for him.

"Matt, maybe i was listening. Maybe I was just telling you something." Mello explained, "I'm going upstairs to our room." Mello said as he left to go upstairs.

"It didn't work L. I should've figured." Matt said as he too walked upstairs.

_"Mello listen to me!"_ Was all Matt could think about. How he yelled at his best friend.

* * *

**A/N **Okay the next chapter is gonna rock! So please review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	8. Busted

**A/N **Okay like I said before, their 16 and things are really about to heat up, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Mello," Matt started.

"Matt, I wanted to tell you something too, but," Mello started.

"Yea," Matt asked,"Now you can tell me."

"I've changed my mind." Mello said.

"Huh?" Matt asked as he came in the room and shut the door.

"Matt, Matt is a cute name too." Mello said.

"Huh?" Matt asked confused again, "You said that before."

"I know, " Mello said.

"Mello I'm confused." Matt said.

"Shut up!" Mello yelled.

"Huh?" Matt asked and at that same time was pinned against the wall.

_"What's going on? Why am I pinned against the wall? Mello what did you want to tell me?"_ Matt kept thinking still cofused.

"Mello I-" Matt started.

"Shhh" Mello said putting his finger to Matt's lip the removing it to make room for his own lips. He leaned in and passionately kissed Matt's lips. Matts eyes were wide now and he didn't know what to do. _"Should I kiss back? This was supposed to be my plan. Mello..."_ Matt's mind couldn't decide until it chose randomly. He didn't break the kiss, and he didn't fight back. He continued on with the kiss not doing anything else. Mello wound up breaking the kiss because of his desperate need for air. When he released, he looked at Matt and said to him,"Your lips taste sorta delicious."

Of course Matt blushed and his eyes returned to normal size again.

The door then shut all the way with a smiling L walking away from it.

"Mello," Matt started but was shushed again by another kiss this time with Mello's tongue waiting at Matt's mouth as if waiting for permission to enter. And Matt still freaked out, surprisingly granted Mello's wish of entrance and they battled for dominance until the need for air was intense. They finally released and the words that came out of Matt's mouth were: "I-I love you Mello."

And of course 5 words came from Mello and knew they were from his heart: "I love you too, Matt."

"What if Roger saw us now?" Matt asked.

"Let's just say, that if he hits you, it's on." Mello said, "Your my Matt. And my Matt only. I am the only 1 who also calls you by your new nickname."

"What nickname?" Matt asked.

"Your new one, Mattie." Mello said.

"Okay then if you chose my nickname, then I'm the only one who calls you your new nickname." Matt explained.

"Okay and what would that be?" Mello asked.

"Your my Mel. Or maybe even Mel-Mel." Matt said.

"Okay, I'm satisfied." Mello said as he moved his hand from the wall letting Matt moving freely now.

* * *

"Come on, tonight your with me." Mello said as he opened the door to go downstairs.

"What about the couch?" Matt asked.

"Oh I have better plans for that." Mello said.

_"Wow, Mello sure is sexy in leather. And he's so seductive. Not to mention hot, and wait- I'm daydreaming about Mello?"_ Matt thought.

"Spacing out again?" Mello asked.

"Yea." Matt said.

"About me?" Mello said.

"Yea." Matt said.

"Hopefully good." Mello said.

"Yea it was." Matt said.

They passed L's room and looked in so Matt could say thanks for the advice, but what they walked in on was a total make-out fest between L and Light. They decided to just walk away and come back later. They passed by Roger on their way and they turned around and saw Roger walk into L's room. They heard a scream and smacks with what he knew was the cane. Roger walked out minutes later just fine, but L and Light had a few marks on them.

"Mello, I'm scared." Matt aid.

"I'm gonna stop this tonight." Mello said.

"How?" Matt asked.

"If he touches you, I'll have to hurt him." Mello said in a deathly voice.

"I feel protected already." Matt said.

* * *

That night before Roger walked in, Mello and Matt were sitting on the couch watching the TV when Mello shut it off.

"Matt, entertain me." Mello demanded.

"How?" Matt asked.

"I don't know just do it!" Mello commanded.

"Okay how about this then?" Matt asked as got up on Mello with his legs spread out. He put his legs behind the blonde and pulled Mello closer to him. Their lips finally met again, and Mello's wish was granted where they fought for dominance. Mello was now moaning in the kiss as he ran his fingers in Matt's hair. Matt started to moan now as the two boys got deep into the kiss with Mello's tongue fighting back violently. The two separated for air and then went right back to it with Matt inching closer to Mello. Roger came in at this time and yelled at them and they had a plan.

"MELLO AND MATT!" Roger yelled.

"Yea?" Mello said after breaking the kiss.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Roger yelled now furious.

"It's called making out." Mello said.

"MATT STOP MOLESTING MELLO!" Roger now yelled at Matt.

"I'm not molesting Mello." Matt said confused.

"WHAT YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW IS MOLESTING!" Roger yelled again.

"Mel-Mel tell him to stop yelling. I'm scared!" Matt said trying to hide his face in Mello's feathery jacket.

"Roger stop and just leave us alone!" Mello yelled.

"No Mello I can't do that." Roger said taking out his cane.

"Mello, No Please help." Matt said trembling almost crying.

Roger sent a few blows toward Matt but Mello protecting him every time took the punishment instead of Matt. Mello started swinging at Roger with one hand while protecting Matt with the other. Roger finally gave up and left the room with a bruised Mello protecting his Matt.

"Mello why did you?" Matt asked.

"Because I love you Mattie. And he's not going to touch you. That's my job and my job only." Mello explained.

"Let me treat your wounds." Matt said.

"They're just bruises, but I need you to take a look at them okay?" Mello said seductively.

"Sure." Matt said blushing.

Mello and Matt went to Mello's bed. "I'm in too much pain Matttie. Can you remove my shirt for me?" Mello said sounding even more seductive.

"Yea." Matt said as he removed Mello's shirt.

Right after he did that, Mello grabbed him and pulled him into a make-out paradise.

* * *

**A/N _It's not over yet, but Mello's gonna get real protective of Matt now. Anyway please review and I'll update soon._  
**


	9. Mello's true Love

**A/N **OMK Chapter 9! Thanx to all of you who reviewed. I love when people review my stories. It shows weak points, or if I need more description, any way thanx so much you guys and I hope you keep reviewing. Anyway enjoy chapter 9 of Mello's true Love.

* * *

Matt woke up the next morning remembering what Roger did and what Mello did to protect him. He looked down at the shirtless blonde fast asleep. He noticed a huge bruise on the blonde's back and instantly started freaking out. _"Oh my god! Mello are you okay?! Oh god Roger why did you hit him that hard?!"_ Matt kept thinking. He could imagine how much pain Mello was in. Matt leaned over to a tall dresser where Mello kept some of his things on top. He pulled out some medicine and began to put some on Mello's back.

"un.. Matt that's cold." Mello said.

"I'm sorry Mel, does it hurt?" Matt asked.

"A little. But with you here, it feels better already." Mello said.

"Sorry Mello, your not gonna get me today with your seductiveness." Matt told his lover.

"But Maaaaaatt it huuuuuurrrrts and I need your help." Mello said in a whiny voice.

"Mello stop whining already." Matt said.

Mello sat up,"You see I'm perfectly fine." He said trying to hold back all the pain he was feeling.

"Sorry Mel, but your staying in bed all day." Matt said.

"Does that make you my maid Mattie?" Mello asked again sounding seductive.

_"Come on Matt, try and fight it. It's Mello's time of need. You can do it." _Matt kept telling himself and finally answering Mello's question,"Yea I guess so."

Matt got out of bed and put the medicine back on the dresser. He climbed down and got dressed. If you need me Mel just call me or text me okay?" Matt told him.

"Where are you going Mattie?" Mello asked now with concern in his voice.

"I'm going to yell at Roger!" Matt said while slipping his vest jacket on over his striped shirt.

"Mattie No! You'll get hurt too. Remember L and Light?" Mello said now with fear in his voice.

"Mello..." Matt started but was interrupted when L came in.

"Come on Matt!" L yelled.

"Where?" Matt asked.

"To yell at Roger!" L yelled agin.

"You too?" Mello asked from on the bed.

"Yea he has no right to beat someone who doesn't even go to this orphanage!" L explained.

"Okay I'm coming!" Matt said full of confidence.

"Mattie don't forget your phone!" Mello yelled.

"Thank Mel-Mel." Matt said as he grabbed his phone and walked out.

They burst through Roger's door, full of anger and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Can I help you two boys?" Roger asked them calmly.

"Yea! Because of you, Mello has bruises all over him, and one bad one on his back. He has to stay in bed because of you." Matt exclaimed.

"Yea and you can't beat anyone who doesn't even go to this orphanage!" L said.

"Your right boys, I shouldn't of did that, and I'm sorry." Roger said, "I guess I just felt close to you and Mello and I've always had a small problem with gays. My mom raised me that way. I'm sorry Matt, L."

"Don't apologize to us!" The two boys yelled aloud,"Apologize to Mello and Light!"

"Okay let's go." Roger said getting up.

Matt noticed a bruise on Roger's arm and knew that Mello had probably snuck out at night and tried beating the crap out of Roger.

They reached L's room and saw Light. "Mr.Yagami, I'm sorry."

Light could tell he meant it and accepted.

They went to Mello's room next and Roger walked in and noticed the bruise on Mello's back, "Mello, I'm sorry." Roger said.

"See Mel-Mel I told you I'd get it all settled." Matt said.

"Okay, just don't hit me like that again Roger! You scared Matt!" Mello yelled.

"Okay so anyway boys carry on." Roger said leaving the room.

"I'm gonna get back to Light." L said also leaving the roo.

Matt shut the door, and sat on the couch.

"Mel-Mel?" Matt asked.

"What do you want now?" Mello asked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Your so damn annoying right now! I told you not to go and what did you do? Huh? You went anyway. You are under MY command!" Mello said trying to move from the bed, but the pain was too intense.

"I'm sorry Mello." Matt said.

"And stop saying your sorry!" Mello snapped.

"Mel-Mel?" Matt asked again.

"Matt let me sleep okay?' Mello said.

"Okay, you want some chocolate?" Matt asked.

"No Damnit just let me sleep!" Mello said as he laid his head back down.

_"Mello, what's wrong? Oh Boy, I screwed up this time!"_ Matt thought as he walked out of the room sad.

Matt received a text on his phone 2 minutes after he left the room.

Matt read the text to himself and gasped.

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue, _

_and Mattie I sure do love you._

_Even though I'm a chocolate freak,_

_well, your the only one that I seek,_

_Even though we fight a lot,_

_I'd do anything for you, even get shot,_

_Forgive me if I act mean,_

_I just want you to be seen,_

_So this is it,_

_the final bit,_

_Instead of scaring you and saying boo,_

_I'm gonna say, Mattie I love you._

_With skin as soft, and wings like a Dove,_

_I can fianlly say that Mattie YOU are my True Love._

_Mello_

* * *

Matt walked back into the room to see Mello trying to play Matt's Nintendo DS. This made Matt laugh a little.

"Hey how do you jump?" Mello asked pressing buttons.

"Press B." Matt told him.

"Where the hell is that?!" Mello asked.

Matt climbed up on the bed, and grabbed Mello's hands and helped him play Super Mario 64.

"Thanks Mattie." Mello said.

"Anything for you Mel-Mel, "Anything for you."

The two stayed together for the rest of the day. Mello with Matt. Matt with Mello. Everything was just perfect now. And that's all Mello wanted.

* * *

**A/N **So what did you think? That was the end... I know Mello was OOC but I thought it was cute and I hope you did too. Please review for this is my last chapter and i'm dying for reviews. Anyway bye for now.


	10. Mello's true love BONUS!

**A/N **Okay thanx so much for all the reviews, faves, and even alerts. Okay, anyway chapter 9 was the last chapter and I got a review from someone saying that they wanted a sequal or a bonus, so this is it. Thanx so much for your support everyone and I plan on writing more MelloXMatt stories so stay tuned lol .

* * *

Okay we left off when Mello texted Matt that poem, so here we go.

"Mello," Matt said with wondering eyes. His eyes bigger this time and so full of wonder.

"Yes?" Mello asked trying to act like he doesn't really care about what Matt says, yet does.

"Thank you for everything." Matt said as he laid his head gently on Mello's shoulder.

"Huh?" Mello asked now really confused.

"Well, you know thanks for being my friend, being there for me, you were the only one I ever cared about anyway. Couldn't you tell? Mello, I loved you since I actually met you." Matt explained.

"Wow I'm still confused," Mello faked, "Can you remind me again?"

"Sure," Matt said as he faced toward Mello, "Wow, Mello is a cute name. I mean you know!" Matt said as he started blushing.

"Matt, Matt is a cute name too." Mello immediatly said as he too started blushing.

"I remember that memory perfectly." Matt said.

"So do I," Mello said.

"But you just said-" Matt was cut off with Mello getting up to Matt's face saying," It was a joke Mattie."

Of course matt was blushing and Mello was laughing and watching the red-head grow redder.

"There you go again blushing." Mello said as he pointed and laughed at the gamer.

"Not funny Mello!" Matt said backing away.

"And why not?" Mello asked continuing to get close to Matt. "And why are you calling me Mello? Mattie."

Matt couldn't take Mello's sedective self anymore, "Mel-Mel." Matt said as he tried to back away but hit the wall. Mello pinned the red-head to the wall and whispered in Matt's ear, "Matt, you said I could be seductive. How seductive do i get?" Mello asked now looking straight into the red's eyes.

"Oh Mel-Mel," Matt started as he closed his eyes.

This gave mello the chance to press his lips against Matt's and they shared yet another passionate kiss. Once releasing, Matt was thrown on to the bed, and all barriors fell. I mean they were 19 now. Matt looked up to his lover and answered his question, "This seductive," the red-head said as he slowly started to close his eyes and fell asleep in Mello's arms. Mello brushed his lips against Matt's and he gently kissed him again as he too fell asleep knowing that they would be together forever.

* * *

**A/N **Okay I know it was short and Mello was OOC but, anyway I hope you enjoyed this and as I said, I will post more MelloXMatt stories soon. Please review my stories and I hope you enjoyed this. Bye!


End file.
